In general, it is desirable that water droplets, stains, and so on that may hinder vision do not adhere to the surfaces of windows for buildings, windows for automobiles, windshields for cars, airplanes, ships, and so on, aquariums, ship bottom windows, undersea lives adhesion preventing films for ship bottoms, road panels, such as soundproof walls, etc., mirrors installed in bathrooms, and so on, and molded articles, such as glass chambers, glass accessories, and etc.
By coating the surfaces of such molded articles with a coating film formed of an antifouling substance, or by sticking an antifouling sheet thereto, the surfaces are given water repellency or antifouling properties.
In order to impart water repellency or antifouling properties to molded articles, it is known that a coating film that includes a fluorine-containing compound, such as a fluororesin, etc., is formed on the surfaces of molded articles.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a water-repellent film-coated article, in which glass or the like serving as a substrate is coated with a laminate having an underlayer formed of an inorganic compound and a water-repellent film formed of a fluorine-containing compound, which coats the surface of the underlayer.
However, the water-repellent film-coated article described in PTL 1 has a water-repellent film formed of a fluorine-containing compound and is therefore unfavorable from the viewpoint of environmental protection.
For that reason, various investigations regarding an antifouling material capable of forming a coating film that does not include a fluorine-containing compound are made.
For example, PTL 2 discloses an organic polysilazane paint containing an organic polysilazane and a silicone oil as an organic polysilazane paint capable of forming a uniform coating film.
In addition, PTL 3 discloses a coating agent containing an organic polysilazane which when subjected to film formation, has a water contact angle of 70 degrees or more, a curing catalyst, and a reactive silicone oil having at least one reactive functional group in a molecule thereof, as a coating agent which may form a coating film having excellent quick-drying properties and capable of maintaining gloss, water repellency, and the like over a long period of time.